Ike Maka
by MyMelo
Summary: Oneshot. My take on the undercover scene in 2x09 if Kono was the one that had gone undercover instead of Lori. Established McKono. First Five-0 fic.


**A/N:** This is my first Five-0 fic! Came up with this idea as I was rewatching 2x09 and Lori said, "Still think Kono would've looked way hotter in this outfit". Here's my take on how the scene would've gone down if Kono was the one undercover and Steve and Danny were the ones watching. I'm not sure about all the dialogue, especially the car lingo, so let me know if anything major is wrong!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything

* * *

**Ike Maka**

Kono drove the red ford mustang into the grassy parking lot where the other cars were all situated for the show and got out, spotting Danny's silver camaro parked in the distance. _"Just another undercover op for the rookie_," she thought wryly to herself. At least it wasn't super short hot pants or a dress that looked more like robe though; today, she was wearing maroon skinny jeans that accentuated her long legs, with 6 inch stilettos and a simple black top. She looked around at the other cars, impressed. She'd really have to get her hands on one of these sweet rides someday.

"Alright Kono, keep an eye out for Nakoa. This place is a known hangout for local muscle car owners, and it's right in the middle of the neighbourhood where Nakoa works, so he should be by pretty soon." Steve said as Kono stepped out of the car. He really didn't like it that she was always the one that had to go undercover, but it wasn't likely that they'd catch the attention of their target any other way. Still, he couldn't help feeling annoyed at the guys who stopped to stare at his insanely hot girlfriend leaning against the car.

"Okay, got it." Kono said, surveying the area for Nakoa.

"Will you please get that look off your face Steven," Danny said in exasperation as he followed Steve's line of sight. "We are here for Ken Nakoa, not to put bullets in random guys' heads because your girlfriend happens to be in their line of sight."

"What look? I don't have a look," Steve replied tersely. "Just looking out for Nakoa, that's all."

"_Ahem_. I can hear you guys," Kono interrupted in amusement as she scanned the area. Looking around, she spots Nakoa inspecting a red car opposite where she had parked. Nakoa chose that moment to look up, and made eye contact with Kono, who looked back, then quickly diverted her head in the other direction.

"Got him," she said quietly to Steve and Danny. "Headed my way."

Steve and Danny looked on as Nakoa made his way to Kono and the car. "Love to get a look under the hood," Nakoa said as he approached Kono, who gave him a flirty smile.

"How often do you use that line?" she replied as she cast her eyes down with a smile and lifted the hood of the car.

Danny smirked from his position in the car. "See? I told you she's got this," he said as they watched on. Steve didn't relax his position though, and gripped the steering wheel harder as he watched the man move closer to Kono. _Seriously_, he thought to himself. _Why can't anyone keep to themselves?_ Next time, he was going to make sure Kono covered up everything and not draw any unnecessary attention to any part of her body, whether she was undercover or not.

"Wouldn't have thought you in the whips by looking at you," he said conversationally, leaning on the edge of the hood.

"Oh there's a lot of stuff I'm into that might surprise you," Kono said in a flirty voice.

"Oh really?" Nakoa replied, smiling in question. "Like?"

"Like 350 horses," Kono said, nodding her head in the direction of the car.

"Like the 351 menzer?" Nakoa asked.

"Uh huh, gets you to sixty in under six seconds," Kono said.

"Wow, that's fast," Nakoa laughed, impressed.

Kono crossed her arms and leaned into him, "I like to move fast," she said, cocking her head to one side.

Nakoa nodded and said to her, "Let's take it for a test drive. See what you think."

"Yeah okay. Get in," Kono replied with a tilt of her head, slamming down the hood and making her way to the passenger side.

Steve took this as his cue, and put the car into reverse, swerving with more force than usual as they drove off to tail the car.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down please, I have an eight year old daughter waiting for me back home and I would very much like it if I could see her again," Danny yelled in irritation as Steve turned onto the road. "You have _got_ to stop acting like a crazy jealous boyfriend everytime Kono goes undercover! It's not doing anyone any good!"

"I'm not jealous; I'm just looking out for my girlfriend, Danny. Cos that's what boyfriends do!"

Danny could only shake his head and grip tighter on the handle. The faster this was over, the better for everyone.

* * *

Nakoa drove the car down the street and stopped, turning to Kono he said, "She rides smooth."

Kono gave a slight smile and said, "Wait til you open her up."

Suddenly, a masked man appeared with a gun on Kono's side of the car and said to them, "Unlock the door, don't make me ask you again, c'mon, c'mon!"

Kono unlocked the door slowly, only to be roughly dragged out by the man who said to her, "You! Out now!" and climbed into the passenger seat. "Not you, drive." He said to Nakoa as he opened his own door. "I said drive," he said, pointing the gun at him. The car screeched and turned the corner, as Kono picked herself off the ground and smirked. Boy were they in for a surprise.

* * *

The masked man kept his gun pointed at Nakoa for a couple more seconds for good measure, before lowering his gun and taking his mask off.

"She brought it," Nakoa said with a grin. "Nice work," he said to his partner.

All of a sudden, there was a click, and the two men looked to down to see that the doors had been locked. "Whoa, what's going on?" the man asked.

"We've been locked up," Nakoa said as they tried to pull on the handles to no avail.

"Put on the gas man," the man said, only to find the car slowing down gradually.

"I'm trying, I dunno what's going on!" Nakoa said as he turned right, feeling the car come to a complete stop and hearing the sounds of sirens approaching from behind.

"It's the cops! Damn! We gotta get outta here man!" the man said in a slightly panicked tone as the silver camaro approached them with the blue lights flashing.

"It's a trap," Nakoa said in defeat as Danny's camaro came to a halt behind the car. "Damn" he said angrily, banging his hand on the wheel.

Steve and Danny approached the car, one from each side, guns in position. Steve knocked on the window with his gun, and said with cool tone, "Licence and registration please." When the two men made no attempt to move, Steve said again more forcefully, "I said, licence and registration."

Sighing in defeat, Nakoa rolled down the window and said, "I don't have it."

"No licence huh? Driving around without a licence? Out of the car." Steve said, grabbing Nakoa roughly and forcing his hands behind his back as he handcuffed him. Nakoa winced as he was shoved into the car, and heard the click as he was cuffed. On the other side of the car, Danny was putting cuffs on his partner, though admittedly not as if he was going to hurt the man.

Noticing Nakoa's expression, Danny grinned and said to him, "You messed with the wrong guy man, that's all I can say." Turning to Steve, he said, "Look, I know you're still a bit upset, but it would be best if the guy was still conscious when we take him in for questioning, so don't be too harsh, alright?"

Steve had the decency to look mildly surprised. "What? I didn't do anything."

"Oh Steven," Danny said with a shake of his head as the two men were taken back to HQ. Wait til Kono heard about this.

* * *

"Hey, so what's this I hear from Danny about this afternoon?" Kono asked Steve as they headed into his place that night.

"What about this afternoon?" Steve asked, pretending to be confused. Honestly, did Danny have to tell Kono everything about him? He was going to have a word with his partner about them talking about him behind his back.

"You know, the way you were acting and all," Kono said with a knowing smile as she turned to face him. "Danny said you were throwing murderous looks at Nakoa for standing too close to me. And apparently my outfit was too sexy?" It was so cute to see the usually stoic, calm man reacting in such a way, and all because of her.

"What? I was not!" Steve said defensively. A word with Danny was not enough; he'd probably have to murder him for making him seem like a crazy overprotective boyfriend. "I was merely keeping an eye on him, that's all. I-" Kono cut him off with a sweet kiss, her hands coming up around his neck as she felt his arms circle her waist and kiss her back. Gently, she broke away, looked into his eyes and said softly, "You know I can take care of myself, so no need to get all worked up, okay?"

Steve hugged her tighter and nodded. He was already feeling stupid at having reacted the way he did that afternoon, and would just have to accept that Kono was perfectly capable of hurting anyone that came too close to her.

"And no having a word or anything with Danny either," Kono added as she saw a look in Steve's eyes. "He was just being a good friend," she said with a smile.

"I wasn't going to do anything," Steve said automatically, surprised that she could read him so well. Damn.

"Really?" Kono asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, really," Steve said with a reassuring smile. "Did I tell you how great you looked in this outfit today?" he said to Kono with a kiss, attempting to get Danny out of her mind.

"Why no you didn't," Kono said breathily as Steve planted soft kisses down her neck. She knew he was trying to distract her, and it sure was working.

_Steve 1, Danny 0._

Of course, he was still going to have a word with his partner for ratting him out though.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first fic in over a year, so I'm a little rusty. Let me know what you thought of it? :)


End file.
